His Pompeii
by kluna
Summary: i hate writing summary, so you'll just have to read to find out...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

He watches as the dark clouds overcome the clear blue sky. His gaze flicker back to the bright red mountain miles and miles away from him. The citizens were running away, dress in their robes, clinging on to little hope they had left. Many children were left abandon near the door of the stone houses or in the middle of the street. He adverted his gaze to the burning house before him. The fire continued to spread quickly through the dark sky. The air was becoming thicker and hotter by the minute. Ashes thrash out from inside the bright red mountain. He closes his eyes and thought back to the beautiful city it once were. His home, his joy, his Pompeii.


	2. Permission

Chapter 2: Permission

Joey rubs his temples to straighten his thoughts. Lately he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. He misplaces things and his grades had gradually dropped from an A to a B-. And when he actually remembers, it's always about a place he can't name. Though he do know that the place was a part an Italian City. Honestly, he rather likes the place. Even thought it was a part of his mind, the feeling he received was pure and peaceful. He sometimes felt like crying and the image that flashes through his head was always very vivid like it was real.

He would often see himself being a part of the city. He was dress like them, speak like them, and do things the way they did. Whenever he sees this, it's like feelings he never felt before overcome him. When he was younger, he would often cry when his parents couldn't tell him what it was that he kept seeing and feeling. So he decided to draw it down.

"Ahem!" He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the teacher coming in until he cleared his throat in an attempt to gain his attention. Joey looks up in surprised. He could feel a slight pink form across his face.

"S-Sorry Mr. Omura," he apologized, a little embarrassed. Mr. Omura sent a glare at his direction before turning back to his lessons. He let out a quiet relief after Mr. Omura continued his lessons. But more importantly, at least the sick bastard he hated didn't come today. If he were here, he would without a doubt insulted Joey about being a Mutt that can't seem to do anything right. That's right, he's talking about the crazy bastard that can't seem to leave him alone and the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, the one and only, Seto Kaiba. Honestly, Kaiba would definitely be making his life a living hell if he were here today. No one gets why he would pick on him of all people, but he just did.

"Ok, that ends our lessons for today," Mr. Omura finally said after two hours of lecture. The class let out a relief sigh until he continues, "As for our next lessons on Pompeii," Joey's heart skips a beat at the name, "The school decided that all freshmen will take a trip to Italy to visit the actual site of Pompeii!" The class was as quiet as a gravesite, but then burst out in a loud cheer as they finish sinking in the news. Mr. Omura as well burst into a shock as the class hugged and thanks him. Joey could tell he was uncomfortable by the touch, but he didn't push them away or anything. He just simply let them hold him.

He sighed and slumped onto his seat. There's no way in hell would his parents let him go on this trip. His parents had never let him go on any field trip that's faraway from home. They're too overprotective of him, but that's just prove how much they loved him, so he had never complain even when he desperately wanting to go. He let out another sighed.

"Why the long sighed, Joey." He turns to his right where a classmate sat. The tri-color hair boy looks at him with concerned. He gave him a reassured smile as way of saying not to worry, "It's nothing Yug. I was just thinking about telling Mr. Omura that I can't go."

Yugi Muto frown sadly, "You never go with us whenever we happens to go on a field trip. Why can't you go this time?"

"Well, I-" "Ok settle down class," Mr. Omura interrupted, "Just so you know, the trip to Italy will help raise your grades up, but this will be freshmen last field trip." The class started pouting almost instantly after he finished, but was still content about the trip to Italy. "Oh I almost forgot," he interrupted the class's pouting, "I want everyone of you to write a story that will involved Pompeii and at least use a name that history written down." The whole class groaned including Joey. Writing a story was something he isn't good at. Drawing might be, but writing? No way is he ever going to write a story.

"Oh and Mr. Wheeler," Mr. Omura interrupted his thoughts, again, "I would expect you to go on this trip as well. If your parents refuses I will gladly talked to them for your sake."

"But sir-" "Not another word Mr. Wheeler," he interrupted him. (Stop interrupting people Mr. Omura!) Joey shrugged and slumped deeper into his chair, "Yes sir." Boy did that just gotten worse. Doesn't matter how much Mr. Omura tried to convince his parents, they would always refused nonetheless.

Just then something light hit his head. He turns around angrily hoping to kill whoever did that. His gaze fell upon a certain brunet sitting near the window in the last seat of the row. He growled. So the sick bastard did come after all! Wait, when did he actually come into the room? He would have noticed him if Kaiba had come at all. Did that bastard had super power or something? Oh that's right, he had the power to bribe the school into letting him come to school late and not one tardy on his attendance record. He let out another growl before turning back to the white crumble paper on the floor. He leans down and picked it up. He opens it and read, _Mutt should learn to pay attention or their master will have to punish them_. He let out another growl before taking out a pencil and scramble, _You're not my master and I'm not a dog!" _onto it. He crumble it back up and threw it back to Kaiba hoping to returned the favor, which he fail miserably as Kaiba manage caught it.

He smirked widely once he opens up the note. That's his Mutt all right, always fighting back. It actually made him happy to have the Mutt attention rather than someone else like his annoying fan club. God, those girls never leave him alone for a second. They are practically glue to him half of the day. If he could hit them, he would have done that a long time ago. His wide smirk faded as he realize that once again the Mutt wouldn't be going on this stupid trip like all the rest that he skip. But then again, Mr. Omura did say that he'd talk to the Mutt's parents. If Mr. Omura failed, then he'll just have to put matters into his own hand, meaning going over to have a little talk with his parents. After all, a master can't go anywhere without his Mutt by his side.

* * *

Joey managed to get home before he could start a fight with that bastard Kaiba like he always does. He didn't feel like arguing with him today. He was too tired of having to answer his friends why he can't go again and avoiding Kaiba.

"Joey? Is that you?" He turns towards the direction of the voice leading out from the kitchen. "Yeah it's me!" he replied back, a little nervous. Hopefully his teacher hadn't call to inform his parents about the Italy trip just yet. He rather let this pass without his parents ever finding out.

He nervously walks towards the kitchen and slowly swung it open. His parents' looks up and smile welcomingly. He manages to smile back. "What is it?" he asked nervously. They could sort of see this. They looked at each other and back to their nervous son. "Joey," his mother began, "Your teacher, Mr. Omura, called just now to informed us about the freshmen trip to Italy. He said that it will be the last field trip of the year to freshmen and would very much like you to join your classmates." He nodded, fidgeting a bit to dissipate the nervous air around him. He looks down on the floor knowing what they are going to say next. "Would you like to go?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Huh?" his head shot up unexpected by her words. Did he hear them right? Did they just ask if he wants to go? They never ask him before, why now? Noting his son's looks, he took this chance to speak, "Joey, your mother and I decided that it's time we let you do what you like for once. You had never argued about everything we did for you, whether you like it or not. So we decided that if you likes to go, we would grant permission for you to go." He let an innocent smile spread across his face, "But you'll have to buy your mother a souvenir." They burst into a peaceful laugh.

Tears began to form. He had never once thought that his parents would ever let him go. For the first time since he was born, this was the first time he ever truly felt grateful for all the things his parents ever done for him. "What's wrong," they asked after their laughter had die done and realizing their son's tears.

He shook his head with a smile, "It's nothing." He let out a chuckle before jumping into his parents arms. They were a bit taken aback by his action, but they enjoyed it more than anything. His mother gently stroke through his hair, "We love you, Joey Wheeler."

He snuggle closer to his mother, "I love you too."


	3. Dream

Chapter 3: Dream

"Ok that's enough hugging," his father said after what seem like an eternity of happiness. They parted slightly, not wanting to let go. His mother lean closer and kissed his forehead before looking him in the eyes. A slight pink appears across his face. She beamed at him, "Why don't you go upstairs and make a list for what you need for the trip? We'll go shopping after school tomorrow." He nodded and dash out of the room in embarrassment. Hey, he couldn't help it (I would be embarrassed too.) she giggles after him.

"What's so funny?" his father asked, confused. What could possibly be funny?

She turns to him and shook her head, "It's nothing. Did you notice the way he looks just now?"

"Yeah?" he replied, still not knowing what she's getting at.

She giggles, "Dad really is clueless when it comes to their children's feelings. I'm talking about his expression when we grant him permission. He was adorable."

He returned a smile after catching up to where she was at. "I agreed,' he replied, "Joey was our treasure, so if seeing him happy, then I really don't mind letting him go."

"Katashi," she softly touches his hand and held it tightly.

"From the day he came into this world,' he continued, "We desperately tried to keep him safe. But he really has grown. I guess you were right to let him go." She gave him a genuine smile and leans up to kiss his cheek. He blushed furiously as she giggles at him.

* * *

The sky was as clear as it was every other day. The smell of fresh bake breads fill the air as the people opened up the market. The calm mountain stood just on the other side of the hills. Down below the valley was a luxurious city where many nobles and common resides. Down by the left side of the city, a stadium lay occupied with many gladiators ready for their battles. To the right of the city, is where the riches noble of all nobles reside in his domain. The rest of the city is filled with other nobles and the commons. Up on top of the lonely hill, stood the son of a noble who's love for the city was above all else. He smiles down upon the city with the smile that everyone loves. His blond hair sways through the wind. His cape flutters with delight as it sway along with his hair.

"You certainly are here early, Sirix." He turns around as his smiled soften to the familiar voice. "Sirius," he whispered lovingly. The other teens face couldn't be seen clearly except his smile and hair color. The color he knew very well, brunet.

* * *

Joey let out a heavy sigh after finishing almost everything. The only thing he couldn't finish was the other boy in his dream that he couldn't seem to remember the face. He tried everything to remember but it just wouldn't come to mind. He lay the sketch book down on the desk and examines it carefully. / _Huh_? / He had never realized that the other boy's clothes were slightly more expensive like than the blond one that looks just like him, but that's not all. The brunet looks an awful lot like the only bastard he knew, Seto Kaiba. He groans angrily. Why of all people does it have to look like that bastard? He wouldn't mind if it were just some random people, but Seto Kaiba? Seriously, why did his stupid dream have to ruin his good mood today? Why can't it be another day?

"So the Mutt can draw eh?" He let out another groan before turning towards the one person he hates the most. "I'm not dog Kaiba!" he growled angrily, "And yes I can draw!"

The brunet ignored him and turns his full attention on the drawing. It was simply beautiful and reality like. The background details were extraordinary including the two figures. The only thing missing was that one figure was not complete. He turns to the blond who had been staring at him for reaction. "How come one isn't complete?" he asked, with a bit of anger for some reason.

Joey rubs his temples, "I just can't seem to remember what the other one looked like."

"What do you mean," he asked, or more like demanding.

He growl quietly. Why does Kaiba even care? It's really none of his business, but somehow, he couldn't help but wanting to tell him. "I always drew what I dreamed. But somehow, I just couldn't remember what the other looks like. I can't even see him in my dream," he replied, rubbing his temples again. Kaiba nodded and turned back to the drawing. He examines the other figure, the one that looks just like Joey with a loving smile. He could feel his heart beat faster, but ignore it as best as he could, which was quite easy for him.

"I wish you could I could have see you smile like that," he voiced it out before he could react.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Joey asked dumbfounded. He wasn't quite sure he heard Kaiba talking. Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts as a slight pink form around his cheek. It quickly faded as he glared at the confused blond, who had no idea why he even deserved a glare by just asking that. He seems to say something that Joey couldn't make out and walk off. / _What was that all about_? / He asked himself. But whatever it was, he was sure he doesn't want to find out.

* * *

/ _Stupid Mutt and his stupid question_! / Kaiba ratted on as he rushes through the school hallway giving every approaching fan girls a glare that managed to scare them off. He continued down the hall angrily ignoring every single "Hi!" or "Good Morning" that comes his way. He even ignores his rival Yami who happen to say hi and got shrugged off. Yami frown angrily as Kaiba walks off.

"What's wrong with Kaiba," Yugi asked his lover. And yes, Yugi and Yami are together and so is the rest etc. etc.

"I don't know, but whatever got on his bad side sure did a good job. If we're lucky, no one we know will die today," Yami said sarcastically. He earned himself an angry glare from Yugi.

"What?" he asked innocently. Yugi sighed and walk off. "Hey, aibou!' he shouted after Yugi.

* * *

Joey managed to put his sketch pad away before anyone else comment on his drawing and then ran off like a certain someone, not to mention he got angry at him for nothing! Gosh! Why it is that Kaiba always makes him angry? Even when they tried to be civil with one another, they still end up in a fight involving insults that hurts them badly. Sometimes he doesn't even know why he would bother with Kaiba. When he actually tried to ignore him and his insults, something inside him felt shatter and broken. It was painful and makes him want to cry. Since then, he hadn't tried to ignore Kaiba once. Although it's still hurt when Kaiba actually ignores him, but like always, Kaiba can't go through school days without insulting him or at least talks to him. That kind of make him feel happy and… special in some ways that he really can't describe.

Now then, all that's left is to tell his friends and Mr. Omura that he can go, and make a list of what he needs for the trip.


	4. Mall

Chapter 4: Mall

"Ooooooooooooh! You are so cute!" his mother ratted on as she forced him into a pair of fake dog ears. Honestly, he didn't expect his mother to make him try on a pair of dog ears! The trip to the mall is definitely a living hell. And here he thought he would have some peace and quiet while shopping. Earlier at school after telling his friends that he could go, they just wouldn't stop asking him what he was going to wear, what he's bring, and telling him things he already know he'll need. Man! Do they think he's stupid or something?

"Mom, can I take this thing off now?" he pleaded. It was embarrassing to be seen in the dog ears, especially if a certain someone were to see him. Gosh, he'll never live it down.

"Alright, go and take it off," with that she dash off somewhere, probably to look for more unnecessary things. He ignore his mother enthusiasm and turns to the small mirror in front of him. He stare at himself and shrugged. "I look so-" "Mutt-like?" He sprung around and found himself staring up at the one person he was hoping didn't see him like this.

"K-Kaiba?" he asked in shocked. Why is the brunet here? Of all places he should be, why HERE?

The brunet simply smirk and leans down closer. He could feel the other teen backed up a bit to keep a distance even though they were so close. This only make him even more enticing. "Joey?" The two teen stiffen. Kaiba was quicker to regain composure of himself. He back away and turn to the interruption with his business glare. A woman was intensely staring at them. Joey snapped out of his shock state and move up a little to look his mother in the eyes. His face was flush bright red and may I say he was absolutely adorable like this. If this wasn't a public place and this woman wasn't here, Kaiba might have jumped him, which he was thankful for. She glared at them angrily, "Joey, who is this?"

"Um, he's-" "Nice to meet you Mrs. Wheeler. I am Seto Kaiba," he interrupted him, "Sorry to introduce myself a little late."

Her expression was priceless when Kaiba said that. You could almost hear a growl coming from her. "M-Mom? I-I can explain," Joey stammered in fright of what is going to come next. His mother may not look it, but when she gets angry, she could be a real demon.

"Joseph Wheeler!" she voiced it angrily. He practically clung to Kaiba for protection. The brunet tried his best not show any emotions as he enjoy the little warmth passing through their encounter. She step a bit closer, "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" They almost stumble into shock at this unexpected outcome. His face gotten even redder, "I-It's not what you think! Kaiba and I ar-" his mouth was quickly cover up by the other's hand. He glares up at him as Kaiba simply smirk back. He turns to the blonde's mother, "I'm sorry that Joey didn't tell you earlier." Joey suddenly become very stiff. When did Kaiba start calling him by his name? The brunet probably felt his stiffness for he pull him closer, linking their hands as lovers. He become even stiffer.

"Why didn't you tell me, Joey," she asked in a bit of a sad tone. (For a parent, she sure accept their "relationship" pretty well.)

His mind went blank just then. How is he going to give her an explanation when he don't even know what Kaiba's going on about anymore?

She continued to wait for his answer, getting a little impatient. "Please let me explain," Kaiba answered instead, "I was the one to tell him to keep it a secret. As the CEO of Kaiba Corp, I didn't want the press to know about this, so I told him to keep it a secret until we're both ready to let the media knows."

What the hell is this bastard saying? He wanted to scream, but Kaiba's grip was too strong. He was literally trap in his arms, although they are warm and make him feel safe and- what the hell is he getting at?

"Oh," she replied after thinking things through, "I see why you doesn't want the media to know, but is it really necessary to keep it from me? I mean really, I'm not against it or anything. I'm actually a big Yaoi fan (That explains it!) so if you're going to date my son, then discuss it with me."

Oh my god! His mother actually accepted what Kaiba says! Can't she tell it was only a lie? Damn his mother and her Yaoi! (Sorry, I actually likes Yaoi, but hey, it's only a story!)

"Thank you," he bow politely, trying to hold back his laughter which he done so far. "Oh and uh, may I ask for your permission to help Joey with the rest of his shopping?" he added. The bastard says his name again! Wait, what? Did he just ask to finish his shopping with him?

She thought for a bit before finally agreed, "But Joey had better be home before 10 o'clock." Kaiba nodded before she left with a bow and a wink at her son. (What a strange mother?) He finally let go of the blond once she was gone from site.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Joey shouted as he sent a fist flying towards the brunet. Kaiba manage to stop his fist and pulls him closer. Joey flush as their warmth touches. His heart almost leap out of his chest in happiness. "Let go!" he growled, hoping to hide his embarrassment with it.

"Not going to happen," Kaiba whispered into his ear. He shiver as the breath touches his skin. The brunet smirk at his adorable dog as he back away. Joey retrieve his fist and back away as well. "Let me." Before he could react, the brunet took off the fake dog ears that he still had on. He already forgotten all about it.

"Well then, let's continued shopping shall we?" Kaiba smirk with a bit of sarcastic in his tone. Joey glares and growl, "Why should I go shopping with you?"

"Because I got your mother's permission already," he answered, impatient, "Let's just go already."

"Wait," Joey stopped him, "What do you mean we're…" he paused with a blush, "dating?" The brunet suddenly smirk, "Because we are."

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded, "What are you saying? We are not dating!"

"Whatever," Kaiba snorted, "Let's just go already. We both need supplies for the trip just try to civil for once."

"Aren't you the one being uncivil?" Joey mumbled as he follow the brunet out of the store. It probably wouldn't hurt to tried and be civil with Kaiba again. Who knows, it might actually turned out good this time.

They walked out of the store and continued down to other store in the mall. He stared at the clothes they put on display while trying to catch up with Kaiba and his long stride. Really, can't this guy tried to slow down once in his life?

"Wai- Huh?" something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. In front of the pet shop, they were displaying a little golden puppy that was the cutest thing he ever seen. He leans closer and looked down at the puppy as he looks up at him. A smile spread across his face, "So cute."

"What are you doing?" He looks up to find Kaiba angrily standing beside him. He glares back and turn back to golden puppy. The brunet follow his gaze and set eyes upon the puppy as well. Hmm, the puppy was simply adorable, but not as adorable and loving as the blond puppy here. Woah! Did he just say Puppy? He mean Mutt! Yeah, he was meaning to say Mutt! That right! It's Mutt not Puppy.

"Let's go," he said coldly as he walked on. Joey snorted and follow after him. Why can't something good happen once?

* * *

"Try this one on," he ordered as he handed Joey another shirt. The blond shrug and took the next shirt back into the changing room. It's been almost 2 hours and they still hadn't buy any clothes. Kaiba was definitely being too picky about what Joey should wear. He's acting like his boyfriend for god sake.

Joey twirl around a bit to get a better look at himself after putting the shirt on. It's not too bad. The size was perfect and he rather liked it lose. The design on the front was extremely to his liking and the color of blue matches him well. It made him embarrass when he realize Kaiba specially picked it out for him. "Are you done?" Kaiba asked impatiently from outside the changing room.

He frowned angrily and unlocked the door to show him. Kaiba's eyes widen a bit as he stare at the embarrass blond before him. Joey was certainly good looking, but having the shirt on makes him even more appealing. Lucky he was the only who saw Joey in it. Wait, if Joey actually bought the shirt, wouldn't everyone sees him in it as well? Ugh, why do he even care? The puppy isn't his. Damn it! He said it again. It's Mutt! Not- ah forget it. Puppy it is. At least he wouldn't say it to him in public.


	5. Domino Airport

Chapter 5: Domino Airport

It was the worst morning ever to Joey. He couldn't sleep all night, thanks to a certain brunet, his mother wouldn't leave him alone for a second until he finally convinced her to leave. She kept going on and on about how it would be so romantic if he and the brunet would to walk through the night of Italy. Gosh, she can be so weird sometimes, actually, make that all the time!

He let out a yawn as he waited for his friends to showed up. Everyone was to meet at the west gate of Domino Airport. And so far, he was the few students to arrive the earliest. He can't believed that his parents would force him to come this early. His friends probably still in bed. He let out another yawn and tucked his cold hands inside his red sweater. Even though it was already spring, the coldness was still lingering in the air.

"Didn't know the Mutt would wake up so early?" He let out an angry sigh as he realize who it was. Why is it that the brunet had to come so early? Can't he like slept in and miss the trip? Come on, a guy can only wish for so much.

He sprung around and glared at the smirking teen. "I'm not a dog!" he shouted. Lucky not many showed up so he wasn't at all embarrass. Besides, those that showed up was in their class, so they're probably used to it.

Kaiba's expression turned to a glare, "Be quiet. You talks too loud and especially in the morning."

The blonde's face flush in embarrassment, "Well you started it. Anyway, why are you here so early?"

The brunet's expression went right back to his usual expression, which consist of a smirk, or a glare, depends on the mood of the day, "I couldn't sleep. Mokuba wouldn't stop pestering me for information."

"What kind of information?" he asked, a little interested. This could be his chance to get Kaiba to reveal something he could blackmail him with… maybe.

Kaiba continues to smirk, "Do you honestly think I would reveal information that you can blackmail me with?"

Joey growl with a blush. Can he read mind or what? He couldn't possibly had read his mind! Damn Kaiba and his such know it all mind!

"Anyway, why are you here so early as well?" he asked, changing the subject to dissipate the air around them. **(What air?)**

Joey let out another growl, "Thanks to you and your stupid lie, my mom wouldn't leave me alone all night! She kept asking me about us and things that never happens! She kept me up all night and-" "What kind of things that never happens?" he was cut off short by the brunet.

He flush even redder and look away. Studying his expression, the brunet was certain it was something inappropriate or maybe something less inappropriate, but still inappropriate in some ways. A genuine smile spread across his face, but quickly faded before anyone notices. He was happy to have the blonde talks about him in a way that doesn't involve insults. Maybe it did, but at least he wasn't there to hear. Ugh! He's doing it again. Mokuba had told him before that he might be in lo- interested in the puppy, but he couldn't possibly be in lo- interested in the puppy. Ok, he may have started calling him puppy, but that doesn't mean he was in lo- uh, interested in him.

"Kaiba? Are you ok?" He snapped out of his thoughts just to find a concerned puppy before him. Their faces were a bit close and he swear he could almost smell the blonde's honey scent. He quickly slap himself out of his thoughts, not physically, but mentally.

He glared at the teen instead of showing his embarrassment. "Stop staring at me," he growled. The blond frown instantly and look away, a little hurt. Kaiba mentally slapped himself again for the hurt expression on his puppy's face. He doesn't know why, and he won't admit he lo- interested in the blond either. But he will say that his feelings towards the blond isn't in the hate section anymore.

"Joey!" The two teens turns to the approaching smaller teen and a taller teen that looks just like the smaller one.

"Yug! Yami!" he greeted back by just saying their names with a happy expression and tone on. Kaiba snorted quietly, almost like he didn't even do it.

Yami nodded to him and the brunet while Yugi waved and said their names. He said Joey's name with great care while he said the brunet's name with a bit of confusion. How can the two of them alone didn't end up in a fight?

"Hi Kaiba! I didn't know you're here with Joey?" Yugi greeted excitedly with a bit of awkwardness.

The brunet wanted to say something back, but with the look say-something-to-offend-my-aibou-and-I'll-kill-you he got from Yami, it's best to keep your mouth shut. So he just nodded and turn away to stare or at least glare at something else.

"So where's everyone?" Yugi asked with a look of wonder.

"There not here yet," Joey replied, staring at the brunet secretly. He didn't even realize the two look alike smiling at him.

He turns away as Kaiba turn back to them. He check the time and let out a sigh of relief, putting the other teens in confusion. He glares at them for staring.

"Why do you look so relief?" Joey asked.

"My plane just arrived," he answered almost instantly, "I guess I'll see you all in Italy." The three teens just nodded without asking any question. It wasn't rare for Kaiba to want to ride on his own plane. He probably want his privacy as well as get away from his fan girls.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba!" The brunet turns toward their teacher Mr. Omura as he approach. The teen intensely glared at him. Mr. Omura was impressive to shrug it off, "Where is Mr. Wheeler?"

Can this teacher be any stupider? Joey was only a few feet away, and he's asking him like he couldn't find Joey at all? "He's over there," the brunet pointed out by turning towards Joey's direction. Mr. Omura must have spotted him because he burst into a smile.

"I suspect you to be taking your own private plane, Right?" Mr. Omura asked with a grin. Kaiba raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"Good," he continued, "I need you to take Mr. Wheeler with you."

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because you and Mr. Wheeler are partners for this trip. I was planning on telling everyone at school, but it slips my mind, so take Mr. Wheeler with you. No arguments! If you don't as I say, I will failed you," he added leaving no rooms for argument.

The brunet glares dagger at him, "Fine!" and then he storm off back to Joey. Mr. Omura grin and whispered, "The rest is up to you… Luna." **(I decided to use my nickname for one of the characters that will appears soon.)

* * *

**Author's note- i'm sorry for making it so short! school is starting and my brother's wedding day is close so i have things to prepared for, so please review!


End file.
